A Fallen Angel
by shan-chan2
Summary: *cringes* duo has been dead for over 16 years, his daughter had never found out about him untill now... what happens when Angel finds the 'supposed to be' destroyed 02? what hapens when The God Of Death starts to haunt her? please R&R!? pretty please?
1. Angel Bewildered

**disclaimer:**_ i don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it so don't sue me!_ **_

A FALLEN ANGEL

_**

_

ANGEL BEWILDERED CHAPTER 1

_ My name is Angel. I am 16 years old, I have long blonde hair and blue eyes that look like my dad's but his are black. I have been living here for ages, since I can remember, with all of my family. 

"Hey Angel!" Uncle Trowa called. I spun around in my chair to face him. "Hey Trowa" I smiled, he always seemed much happier these days. Mum said he used to be gloomy, and he always wanted to kill himself. But I could never belive her, not after the way I have seen him act. "How are you going?" he asked. I smiled. "Fine!" He laughed. "That's good…" 

I saw a picture of the Mystery Character… well that's what I called him. No one ever has told me about him. I pointed to it. 

"Hey Trowa… who is that, no one will tell me, every time I ask Heero, he just walks away, and every time I ask Dad or Quatre they just smile and say 'he was a friend of ours and that's all you need to know'" Trowa smiled. "Yes, he was a good friend of ours, his name was Duo Maxwell, he died about 19 years ago, he was a young boy, about your age." I looked strait at Trowa; his tale was becoming more and more interesting. "He… he was a Gundam pilot like us, but he died in a horrible attack that was staged by OZ, before your mother assassinated Treiz." "Mum assassinated Treiz?" I asked, bewildered. "Yes she did, and you were Treiz' favourite little angel…" I felt sick at the thought. I turned around to face the picture of Duo. "But why do I look so much like him?" I asked. Trowa sighed. "I was afraid that you were going to ask that…" "Why? Is it that bad?" I needed to know. "Yeah, just promise me that you won't fly off the handle…" "I won't…" 

"You look like him, and believe me, you act like him, because, well, he is also your father, he was your mother's first true love, and Wufei was her second, Duo wanted to marry your mother… but he died 2 weeks after he proposed to her…" I had just realised something. "Duo, that's my middle name, Angel-Duo Chang Bulah…" "Yeah, that is where your middle name came from" Trowa sighed. "You remind me of him in every way, with your blue eyes, your smile, the way you wear your hair… that hat! It looks like his, but trust me, it isn't… " "It sounds like he was a pretty good man…I am honoured to be his daughter…" "You're a good girl Angel…" Trowa ruffled my hair playfully. Finally I knew the mysteries that surrounded this guy who had been invading my house for the last 16 years, and I had learned that he was my father as well. So many mysteries in one day for me, and it was only lunchtime! **_ hey what do you think!? e-mails and reviews welcome but please no flames! chapters 2 and 3 will be up soon! Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_**


	2. The Discovery of 02

**_Disclaimer:_** i do not own Gundam wing, if i did do you think i would be sitting at school writing this stupid fanfic?

**_

DISCOVERY OF THE 02 CHAPTER 2

_**   


"Mum! Mum!" I called, she turned around to face me, she looked no older than the photos of her and dad (Wufei), and pictures of her and Quatre and everyone else. I smiled at her. 

"Guess what?" I asked. 

"What?" 

"I found out who my other father is" She dropped what she was doing and stared at me. 

"How?" she asked. "Uncle Trowa told me" I smiled. "Who would have thought that my dad was a great Gundam pilot and died in a battle with OZ" 

She smiled back. 

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just scared that you would be mad, and would run away or something" she sighed. My mother wasn't very good with words. 

I smiled back at her and ran off. Uncle Trowa had also told me something else, he told me where to find Duo's Gundam. It was located about 5 miles from the estate. And I was going to find it. I ran into the kitchen and picked my nap sack up off of the counter and stuffed it with food and drink. I grabbed the keys to dad's motorbike and ran out of the house. I ran past Quatre in the garden. 

"Where are you going Angel?" he asked. 

"To rediscover 02!" I yelled back. I jumped on the motorbike and started it. 

"02 is very dangerous!" he yelled after me. "Be careful." "I will!" I exited the gate and I was on my way. 

Trowa had told me that it was in a small graveyard with Duo. It was buried about 2 miles underground. I finally reached my destination and jumped off of the motorbike. It was a very nice graveyard and looked like it was always kept well. There was a small headstone. I walked over to it. 

'Duo, may Shinigami rest in piece with you, you were a fine worrier and a great friend, never give up fighting.' 

I smiled at it and the small photo of Duo that was on it. "Shinigami is Japanese for 'God Of Death'" I whispered to myself. There was a small vase of flowers resting on his grave. 

"Mum or Heero must have come here yesterday…" I looked around for a clue to where 02 could be hidden. I smiled as I realised that there was a small button on the grave. I pressed it. I felt a slight rumble as a small entrance opened. I smiled to myself and walked in. there was a huge flight of stairs, leading right down to a huge cavern. Inside I saw a thing that only comes in the darkest of nightmares. It was 02, Deathscythe Hell Custom. 

"So, Trowa was right, this is so awesome!" I smiled as I approached the monster. It didn't look that destroyed. It was still in one piece, and it still looked dangerous. 

I knew exactly what I was doing; after all, this was a routine that I had been doing for years… I suddenly stopped. How the hell did I know what I was doing? I had never seen this machine in all of my life! This was starting to creep me out. 

But still I approached Deathscythe Hell Custom and entered the cockpit. It was cold inside, and the whole thing reeked of death. 

There was dried blood everywhere; it looked like a mass murder had taken place in here. But it felt right; this was my Gundam, and no one else's. I looked around. 

"You still functioning Deathscythe?" I asked. Silence, but I under stood what it was saying. "Well, lets go then!" I smiled as I pressed the 'go' button. It whirred into life. I slowly made it stand up, the scythe it held in its hand fired into life as well. "Looks like all systems are go!" I laughed. It seemed to laugh back at me. 

"I'll take you to see the others" The huge Gundam thrust its hand trough the earth. Making a big enough hole for it to jump out. I smiled to myself. The others were going to be pleased 

**_well, there's the next chapter, chapters 3 and 4 will be up soon! bye for now, Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_**


	3. 02 Still Functioning?

**_Disclaimer:_** i don't own gundam wing, but if i did then well, you wouldn't catch me here then doing my wok on a second rate computer then would you? 

**_02 STILL FUNCTIONING? CHAPTER 3._**

I approached the gate; Quatre was still standing there. He looked up in surprise. "Hey Quatre! It's Angel!" I laughed. I opened the cockpit and jumped down. I had never actually realised how far it was to the ground. "Angel, you found it!" Quatre smiled. 

I landed hard on the ground. Luckily I had grown up well, and I had been through all sorts of training. The fall meant nothing to me. I stood up and dusted myself off. 

"Yeah, do you like my Gundam?" I asked. "Your Gundam?" Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Oops, sorry, Duo's Gundam" I sighed. "Wow, it has been years since I have seen Deathscythe Hell like this!" Quatre smiled. He walked up to it. "It's still the same old Deathscythe that we all knew and loved" his smile got broader. "I have lost cont of how many times that thing had saved my Sandrock." 

"Look Quatre, do you know anyone who has a really strong stomach, because it is pretty bad in there, and it really needs cleaning." I asked. "Why, what's wrong with it?" he asked. "It looks like a mass murder has been committed in there. There is blood splattered all around, and it smells like something really awfull." I sighed. It really was sad, Duo had died in that thing, and I was piloting it. Quatre shook his head. 

"Ask Wufei, he probably will be able to do it, but don't go asking Heero," Quatre shook his head. "It may have been a long time since Duo died, but, he will still start to cry, he may even do something violent… after all, they were best friends, and well, yeah…" Quatre turned around to what he was doing before I showed up In Deathscythe Hell. 

"Yeah, I know," it was almost the anniversary of my parent's marriage, and the anniversary of Duo's death. Right then my dad walked out and nearly fell over backwards. 

"Deathscythe Hell!" he cried. "Kuso!" He then did fall to his knees. "It has been so long since I last laid eyes on this Gundam of destruction" he stood up. "This is your doing isn't it Angel?" he asked with a sinister smile on his face. 

"Ja varter JA…(1)" I answered. "Don't use that language on me woman…" "Yes dad, I did it…" 

"So, you brought Deathscythe back huh?" he smiled and ruffled my hair. "I knew we couldn't keep you from the secret of Shinigami and Deathscythe Hell away from you forever." "You can't keep anything from me father, especially not the arrival of your nephew…" Quatre turned back around to face us. 

"You didn't tell me that Jovas had called to say he was coming!" Quatre almost screeched. "That's because he said that he wanted it to be a surprise, after all, he is your son…" "Yeah, it was kinda weird how he was brought into this world though…" Quatre began. I had never met Jovas before, and I was starting to become curious of the stranger that was coming to stay. 

"It was the strangest thing I had ever seen…" dad admitted. "Oh well, enough about him, weren't you going to ask your dad something Angel?" Quatre reminded me. "Oh yeah… dad, can you help me clean Deathscythe, it is still full of blood from when… Duo died…" for some reason now, every time I mentioned his name, it sounded like I was talking to myself. "Yeah, sure… just let me grab some stuff" he called as he ran into the house. I pressed a button on Deathscythe's foot and a little cable came down for me. I grabbed it and held on tight as it took me up to the cockpit. With the light shining directly into the cockpit, I saw something I didn't notice before. It was a hat; I called for dad to hurry up and picked up the hat. Dad was soon up here. 

"Oh my god, you found Duo's hat, we searched high and low for that thing. We thought that he might not have taken it with him, but he did, in his last transmission… it showed him wearing the hat. I thought I might be able to find it and give it to your mum, but I never did, and she never got it…" I felt like yelling out 'but it's my hat! I can give it to her, she doesn't need to be lonely anymore Wu-man, because I am back' but I clamped my hand over my moth before I could spit it out. 

Instead I placed the hat on my head. "You look just like him Angel…" dad smiled and grabbed a scrubbing brush. "Lets get cracking." 

(1) it's German, i speak Fluent German and Japanese, well any way, it means "yes father yes" 

**_chapter 3 finnished! what do u think? please, no flames or anything, i know it sux. well, s'all for now! Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_**


	4. Jovas and Angel

**_Disclaimer:_**i don't own Gundam wing, but i really wish i did! *starts to cry* why!? why wont they let me own it!? 

**_JOVAS AND ANGEL CHAPTER 4._**

"HELLO UP THERE!" I heard the voice call up to us. It was unlike any voice I had heard before. I ran to the edge of the cockpit and looked down. 

"Hang on, we'll be down in a second!" I yelled back. I turned around to dad. 

"There is a strange guy down there, we had better go check him out." I smiled. "Okay…" dad checked his watch. "It's probably Jovas, he said he would be here about this time." 

I grabbed the cable and pressed the down button, dad was right behind me. "Hey Wu-man!" the guy called. "It's me Jovas!" 

"Hey J!" dad called back. The cable stopped and we jumped off. Jovas was very good looking. He had emerald green eyes a beautiful smile, and brown hair with blonde tips. Dad grabbed me and pulled me close into him. "J, this is my baby girl Angel," he announced. I waved shyly and went bright red. 

"You remind me of Duo…" he sighed. "Especially with that hat on…" "Thanks, I guess…" I tried to smile at him, but it only resulted in me going an even brighter shade of red. He tried not to laugh. 

"Look, I don't bite Angel, I am just like any other of the guys!" he picked me up and hugged me. I was starting to relax now. He seemed like the kinda guy a girl could get to like. He set me down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Great to meet you, Angel!" he smiled and started to walk for the house. Suddenly, I didn't feel like I wanted anything to do with Shinigami at the moment, all I wanted was Jovas! "Now I have got to find my fathers!" he announced. "Fathers?" I asked. 

"Yeah, I only have… a dad and a dad, unlike you, you have a dad, a dad, and a mum" he smiled. "Who are your fathers?" I asked. "Quatre and Trowa…" he smiled. I just looked at him. 

"Yeah I know, it's kinda strange huh…" he smiled and took my hand in his. "By the way Angel… how old are you?" "16" I replied. "Well, I am 19, and well, I have been single for a while…" he went red. "And?" I asked. "I was wondering, it seems that…well… I am really starting to like you… even though we just met… and well…" he was starting to play with my fingers. "I was wondering if you would like to be my… girlfriend." He smiled. I smiled bigger. "I know how you feel, being so far out of the country with a whole house of adults is a little confusing at times, and I haven't had a boyfriend ever, yeah, I would like to be your girlfriend…" We both smiled at each other. 

"I know where Quatre is, but I don't know about Trowa…" I sighed. He just smiled at me. 

"Hey Angel, your father is looking at us…" he smiled. "I know, he is probably wondering what is going on…" 

I walked inside the house with Jovas trailing behind me. He looked around. "The place has changed so much since I have been here, there is a lot of photo's of Seejan now, and a lot of then are of her and Wufei, or her and Duo there is a lot of photo's of my fathers too…" he smiled broadly. "It has been 10 years since I have been here last…" 

I heard someone in the kitchen. I turned around to see who it was. It turned out to be Heero. He looked at me. His usually unsmiling face was soppier than ever. ,p> "Hey Heero, do you know where Quatre and Trowa are?" Jovas asked. "Upstairs…" was his reply. He turned back around and continued with what he was doing, and then he stopped and stared at me with amazement. "Angel, that hat, it's Duo's!" he almost let his mask slip. 

"Gee, Quatre was right, he is really touchy on the subject of…Duo" I was almost going to say 'me' but I stopped myself. "Hn…" Jovas muttered, he looked at me and for a second reminded me of Trowa. 

**_well thats chapter 4 done. kinda crap i know but still, i couldn't think of much else to write well anyways! please no flames! and if u want to e-mail me, please e-mail me on: shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com i got it from a heaps cool e-mail address place! it's called your-house.com for anyone who is interested! well thats all for now! ja ne! _**


	5. My Name Is Duo?

**_disclaimer:_**i don't own Gundam wing blah blah blah, you know the routine 

**_MY NAME IS DUO? CHAPTER 5_**

"Quatre Trowa! Someone's here to see you!" I called out. Trowa's and then Quatre's head appeared. 

"Jovas!" they both yelled and ran out of the room. They both grabbed Jovas and squeezed him tightly. "Uh" he wheezed. "Can ya's kinda let me go now?" 

"Sure" Quatre answered and smiled. They let go and Jovas straightened himself out. 

"Hey! That's Duo's hat" Trowa laughed. "Where'd ya find it?" "Yeah, that's right, I found MY hat, and I found it in MY Gundam." I recoiled in surprise. "I can't believe I just said that!" I yelled. 

"You sounded just like Duo!" Trowa and Quatre both shouted at the same time. "I am Duo you baka's!" I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the other's skeptically. 

"Uh…" they all sweat dropped and almost fell to the ground. I clamped my hand over my mouth. "I am not Duo! My name is Angel-Duo Chang Bulah!" I yelled. 

"NO! My name is Duo Maxwell!" 

"Get out of my head!" 

"Get out of MY head" 

"Urh!" 

"Damn!" 

I fell to the ground twitching. Everyone was staring at me. "You feeling okay Angel?" Quatre asked. 

"The name's Duo Q get it right for the love of Shinigami!" I blurted out. 

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Trowa asked. "It all started when I found the Gundam I started to hallucinate, and have weird feelings of déjà vu" I smiled. "Yeah, and Duo has come back from the dead!" Trowa yelled. "Maybe it has a Zero system in it…" Quatre murmured under his breath. 

"Stop it, you're frustrating me!" I sighed. "You're the one who's frustrated!" Trowa yelled. 

Silence. 

"I shouldn't have over reacted" "Sorry for yelling" we both mumbled at the same time. 

"It's okay" Trowa sighed and gave me a hug. "I really think something is wrong…" Quatre sighed. "What took you so long to figure that out Q?" I asked. 

"Sorry…" he sighed. 

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep…'' Trowa suggested. "Trowa, it's the middle of the day you don't sleep in the middle of the day…" I sighed sarcastically. Everyone laughed. "Well, go for a walk then or just something…" Everyone nodded in agreement. For some reason I had a feeling that this was going to be one hell of a long day. 

**_chapter 5 up! i actually forgot i wrote this one LOL well, thats all i really have to say at the moment, please R&R no flames though, i hate flames! Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_**


	6. For The Love Of Shinigami

**_DISCLAIMER:_** i dont own Gundam wing or any of the characters in it so don't sue me! 

**_FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI CHAPTER 6_**

"It's really nice out here dad" Jovas sighed. He held my hand tightly in his. "I had a real hard time getting it like this, I had to get a lot of help, and I had to spend a lot of money" Quatre smiled at Jovas. "It's not like you would have missed it much dad" he replied. The three of us laughed. "No I didn't really," he agreed. 

"Well, hey Jovas, wanna see my Gundam? It's the most bad ass thing you would ever see!" oh no, it's happening again. "Sorry, I mean Duo's Gundam." I blushed and looked around. "Yeah sure!" "Race you!" I yelled. "We'll race too!" Quatre and Trowa yelled and caught up to us. 

"Ready" I said. "Set" Jovas drew the word out "GO!" Quatre and Trowa both yelled. 

We started to run, I was by far the fastest, and after all I had grown up on the streets of L2 running away from people of whom I had stolen from. Hang on a second, that's not right… I looked behind me, Trowa was running right behind me, this reminded me of old times, times I would rather forget, like the war… 

'But I was never in a war!' I argued with myself. 'Then how come I can remember it clearly!' 'Because I am with you.' A second voice entered my head, it was definitely male, and sounded like mine but deeper. 'And who are you?' I demanded. 'Shinigami' 'Don't lie to me' 'But I never lie' 'Sure whatever, just shut up and let me finish my race' 

I ignored the voice in my head and raced ahead. While I was bickering with myself, or the voice that said he was "Shinigami" Trowa and Jovas had raced ahead of me, and Quatre was catching up fast. I sprinted ahead and won the race by a mile. 

I looked at the other who appeared to be worn out. "Don't tell me you three are tired" I joked with them. "Not tired, just worn out" Quatre gave me a smile through his panting. 

'He's always worn out' the voice in my head giggled. 'Shut up would you, you have already caused me enough trouble today' 'Don't talk to me like that' A figure appeared before me. 

"Holy hell" I whispered. "Hey can anyone else see this?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I was a freak or something. 

"Uh, don't worry then" I said, looking out the corner of my eye at the figure dressed all in black. He wore a black robe, which was open at the chest, a chain that linked it together and ran up to his lip, there was a silver loop there, like an earring. He carried a scythe, which had golden thread and some other golden crap. "Wahtca lookin' at girl?" he demanded. "Nothing, it's just that…" "What you never thought that your father would e the lord of the under world?" "Uh… yeah that" "Well I am so get with the program girlie" "Would you sop calling me that DUO!" I yelled, 

The others looked at me again. "It's nothing I swear…" I giggled a little too nervously. "What ever you say angel" Quatre said and walked inside. "They called you angel…" Duo asked with a sceptical look on his face. "Of all things to be called…" he shook his head. "What so bad about my name DAD?" I asked, clearly getting rather outraged. "Aw shuddap, for the love of shinigami" 

**_so, what do you think, i know it's kinda screwed up, but i tried. please no flames or anything, it isn't nice! well, thats all for now, Ja ne! ~angel_shinigami~_**


	7. I am The God Of Death! Fear me!

here i am yet again, trying to please you stubbourn people... this time please review my stuff, oh and i still don't own gundam Wing -_-* **_

I AM THE GOD OF DEATH! FEAR ME! CHAPTER 7*

_**

*Writing* 

"Dear journal, 

I don't know what to do. I told you about the voices didn't I? Well, today, the voices turned out to be my long lost dead daddy, he revealed himself to be "the lord of the underworld" but he preferred "the god of death" 

Hang on a second now, I get it… God of Death, Shinigami…" 

I dropped my pencil and stared at the page. He really was my father. I had to tell mum. 

"Oh no you don't" He appeared out of nowhere again. "You wouldn't like to see your mum upset would you?" "I love my mum, but she is the only one who would believe, but if I talked about you to her I would make her sad…" Duo tapped his foot on the ground. "Um dad, I have one thing to ask you…" I whispered. "Hn?" he muttered, looking strait into my eyes. "Are you supposed to be my guardian angel, because if you are then you ain't doin' a good job…" I started to laugh uncontrollably; the look on his face was priceless. Duo started to glare at me. "As a matter of fact I am your guardian angel!" Duo snickered. The door opened and Jovas walked in. "Toodles!" Duo waved and disappeared. "Um… that was just weird…" I whispered to myself. Jovas smiled and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't tell me you were talking to yourself again Angel" he laughed. "No I wasn't…" I growled. He laughed. "Listen Jovas, I have to tell you something, something very important…" I started. Jovas nodded and smiled. "See, I have a problem… I have…a…" I was struggling for the right word to say. "A ghost angel thingy…" He looked at me like I was weird. "A ghost angel thingy?" he repeated. "Yeah, I ghost angel thingy, and he, um it…" "HE!" I could hear him yelling behind me. "He he he he he damnit!" "Okay, he, said that he was my father, and, um he also said that he was the God of Death, and the God of Death is shinigami, and Shinigami actually is my dad and then and and and and…" Jovas held up his hand and signalled for me to stop. "So you are saying that you have a guardian angle that is the God of Death who is your other dead father?" he repeated. I nodded, trying to catch me breath. He looked at me for a while. "It's kinda a hard story to swallow but I believe you…" He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. "You are one extraordinary young lady" "Hah, ya think?" I replied mockingly. Jova unwound his arms from around my wais and yawned. "I have to go to be now, I will see you tomorrow" he placed a small kiss on my forehead and left. I turned around to my journal and started to draw a picture of the god of death. He was standing on my page, his fingers in a peace sign, a little speech bubble above his head with the words; "I am the God of Death! Fear me!" written in it. I suddenly felt a hot wisp of breath on my cheek and turned around to look into the violet eyes that were right next to mine. "Very funny kid…" 

there, what do you people think of that, it has been ages since i last posted something on this, and right now i am in lesson, and i got boared so i decided to write the next chapter that has been sitting in my folder for a long time now. i hope you liked it! ja ne! ~shan-chan~ 


	8. Shinigami and Deathscythe Re-United

Oh! The next chapter! how long have you all been awaiting this i wonder? well, no warnings or anything in this chapter! i still don't own Gundam Wing, oh, and for all you people out there who like Yu Yu hakusho, i have started to write some Kurama/Hiei Yaoi fics, they aren't posted yet, but i will tell yopu when they are!   
  
SHINIGAMI AND DEATHSCYTHE RE-UNITED CHAPTER 8  
  
I looked into the mirror. It was morning. I hated mornings. My hair stuck up at wild angles and my eyes were still heavy with the signs of sleep. A now familiar figure appeared by my side. "I have news for you kid…" He said, his voice more monotonous than it usually was when he was being serious. I looked at him. His violet eyes dull and devoid of the previous humour they held. "Shoot" I said, turning around to fully face him. "You have to tell your mum about this, I got orders from the 'Guy Upstairs', he said that it would be better for your mum to know, and when she believes that I am here, I may even become human again, I got one chance though." I nodded. I could tell that he wasn't mucking around at all. "I'll try my best" I replied. He smiled and some of the previous humour returned to shine in his eyes. "But before that though, hows about some fun?" "What kind of fun?" I replied. "Let's go pilot Deathscythe!" He laughed and jumped in the air, turning a whole 360. His wings flew out from behind him. They looked magnificent in the morning sunshine. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue top and quickly brushed and braided my hair. I grabbed 'our' hat that was sitting on my chest of draws and pulled it on. I ran into the kitchen, grabbing a few pieces of toast from Quatre's out-stretched hand. He always had breakfast ready for me, no matter when I got up. It was like he knew when I would wake up. I kissed his cheek, which made him blush, and ran outside. Shinigami was never far behind me. I had even started to enjoy the company of the person once known as my father. I raced to where I last left Deathscythe, Shinigami was flying behind me the whole time, his large wings making the air sweep the dew covered grass, making a cold up draught wherever he was. I smiled when I saw the giant machine just ahead of me. Shinigami landed beside me and smiled as well. "Magnificent huh kid?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. "Just think, your whole family used to pilot suits like this" I shared his smiled and walked up to its foot. "I've missed you ole' buddy" He whispered softly, running his fingers along the still perfect paint work of Deathscythe Hell Customs left foot. "C'mon kid, start'er up!"   
  
  
  
sorry that was so short! i promise the next one will be posted in at least a day, coz i am writing it as i speak! please don't flame me! and if you like this fic, check out my others, i am sure there will be something you might like to read! ^-^ ~Shan-Chan~ 


	9. Trowa And Shinigami Meet Again

TROWA AND SHINIGAMI MEET AGAIN CHAPTER 9  
  
Shan-Chan: oh my god, I have finally up-dated this run down old story! *gasps*  
sorry to all the people who have been wating for this to come out, I didn't mean for it to take so long. *bows* i hope you can al forgive me.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: i own, um Angel, and thats about all I own at the moment. I don't own G-wing or the G-wing boys.  
  
  
If it doesn't make sence try to read it from the start again.   
  
  
  
I sat outside of the Gundam and smiled at my 'father'. He smiled back.  
  
The day had turned out to be warm and sunny.  
  
The perfect day for a picnic.  
  
I climbed back into Deathscythe and punched up the coms. Quatre's face appeared.  
  
"I take it you want lunch?" Quatre smiled.  
  
I nodded and licked my lips. I loved Quatre's cooking.  
  
"I'll get Trowa to bring you some right away!" Quatre smiled again. "bye!"  
  
"Bye!" I answered.   
  
The screen went black. I turned around to Shinigami.  
  
"Uncle Trowa is bringing me lunch, would you like some too?" I smiled at him.  
"No, I don't eat, I don't need to eat, although if I did eat, I would certainly say yes, mmm just thinking about what Quatre's cooking tasted like makes my mouth water" His eyes went all large and watery.  
  
"Should I tell Trowa about you? He'll believe me!" I smiled and looked hopefully over to Shinigami.  
  
"Go ahead, you might as well tell him, maybe then, if he believes I will be able to talk to him, and he might be able to see me!" I nodded and smiled.  
  
I could hear the roar of the approaching motorbike.  
  
The sound of the motor grew louder and louder. Trowa parked the bike a few meters away from where we sat. I smiled and grabbed the offered picnic basket.  
  
Trowa got up and started to leave.  
  
"No! Don't go! Trowa, would you like to have lunch with me?" I smiled my sweetest smile.  
  
He nodded and walked back over to where I was.  
  
"There is something important I have to tell you…" I started.  
  
He smiled. "What about?"  
  
"It's about my father"  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes went large in surprise.  
  
"He, I know this will be hard to believe, but he is here, sitting right beside me, please Trowa, you have to believe!" I grabbed Trowa's hand and squeezed. He smiled and looked down at me.  
  
If Trowa were 17 again, I would fall in love with him.  
  
"I believe Angel, I knew he was always with us"  
  
I saw Trowa's eyes go wide and felt the presence of Shinigami envelop him.  
  
"Hey, Trowa buddy, long time no see!"  
  
Trowa stumbled back and tried to focus on what was happening.  
  
"D… Duo?" he asked.  
  
I smiled it was good to see them together again. I loved them both so much.  
  
  
Shan-Chan: heh, maybe the next chapter won't take me a few months to write ne?   
  
comments? suggestions, anything? e-mail me: Shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com i appreciate comments and no fan who e-mails me will go wihout a personal reply from yours truley! *crickets chirp in the back ground and some crows fly over head* okay, so maybe you aren't as enthused as I. -_-   
  
well thats all for now, and if you want some manga reviews, ask me, and i will put them up ^-^   
  
ja ne minna san! 


	10. The Reunion At Last

|Shan-Chan: I'm back again! *Minna: ^_^; uhhh* lol, so please! tell me| |what you think of that, i would really like to know ^-^ if you wouls | |like to e-mail me do so! my address is: | |shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com i always reply e-mails ^-^ | |please, review, i also like those ^-^ well, thats all for now, i hope| |there will be another fic comming soon! | |watashi wa baka desu ka? *Minna: HAI!* Lol ^-^ |  
  
|[pic]THE REUNION AT LAST CHAPTER 10 | |Shan-Chan: Do'n do'n do do! AAAHHH! *minna: ^_^;* sorry, just in a | |happy mood ^-^ well here it is minna! the LAST chapter! *gasps* yes, | |i have finally decied to put an end to probably the first ever | |non-yaoi fic i have ever written! lol, well, here you go minna! hold | |on to your hats and start to read! *crickets come back and crows fly | |over again* okay... maybe not... | |We sat and talked for the rest of the day. Trowa still couldn't | |believe that he was talking to the long dead God of Death. Jovas | |joined us son after, he thought we were going crazy, the way we were | |talking to thin air, like there was a person there. | |"I thought I told you about him" I smiled at Jovas; he grabbed a hold| |of my hand and smiled. | |"Yeah, sorry, I have a very short term memory" | |I smiled back at him. | |"Well, I guess there is just one thing left to do" Duo smiled "tell | |everyone else, maybe they can handle having a ghost with them all the| |time" | |I smiled and nodded. I was sure everyone would understand, how could | |they not. | |Soon we were on our way, I was in the giant Gundam, I watched as | |Shinigami started to fly again, his wings using the same motion as | |earlier, this time though, Trowa and Jovas were with us. | |Shinigami flew low over Trowa's head, Trowa smiled and waved. | |The trip ended too soon. We were back at the mansion in no time at | |all. | |"Well, this is it" Duo sighed. A faint smile appeared on his feature,| |"I wonder if they still remember me" | |"Of course they remember you, you idiot!" I growled and knocked Duo | |on the head, he pulled a strange face and turned around to snarl at | |me. | |"You better watch out kid! My scythe has your name on it!" | |I laughed at the mock threat. | |I opened the door and walked inside, everyone was in the lounge room,| |watching the TV. | |"Um, hello minna" I smiled. | |Everyone turned to look at us. | |"There's something I need to tell y'all" I smiled. "There's someone | |here with us, whom you all love and miss, you haven't seen him for | |over 16 years, he's not really alive, just a ghost" | |Heero stood up. "This better be no joke Angel" he glared. | |"It's not a joke Heero" I smiled. "He's here, with us." | |"It's true" | |Everyone turned around to look at Trowa. "I've seen him" | |"Damn right you've seen me." Duo muttered. "I am the God of Death, | |everyone sees me." | |I smiled sweetly. | |"All you have to do is believe!" I whispered. | |They all nodded, one by one, their eyes widened. | |"Oh my god." | |"D. Duo!" Mum stuttered. | |Heero reached to pinch his check, but Quatre pinched it for him. | |My other dad just stood there in silence. | |"Well, here I am y'all, did you miss me?" he asked. | |Everone just stared. | |"Well I missed you guys" Duo smiled. | |Everyone took a step forward and embraced the stunned God of Death. | |Everyone started to mutter words of love and affection to the stunned| |Shinigami, in return he smiled and said stuff back. | |"well, it's been a great adventure kid" Duo smiled at me. | |"thanks for the fun dad, just don't do that thing to my brain again, | |okay?" I smiled back. Mum ruffled my hair and my other dad shot me a | |smile. | |"Angel!" Jovas' voice floated above the murmers. | |"Jovas!" | |the young man embraced me. | |"I love you" he whispered in my ear. | |I smiled at him. "I love you too Jovas" | |Everyone cheered and clapped. Shinigami stretched his large wings and| |smiled at me. | |"You've done well kid, love ya'" | |yeah, and I guess you know the rest, this is the "and we all lived | |happily ever after bit" and you know what? We did. | |OWARI! | |There you happy now? i am ^-^ well, thats all for my story at the | |moment, i have to go and actually do some school work, Grade 11 is | |hard work ^-^; | |well, um, thats all i have to say, if you liked this story and you | |like yaoi, please check out my archive just click on the little name | |thingy at the top. | |please review! oh and please! if you like Nadesico, then check out my| |best friends archive! her name is Spirit Wolf, and she is an excelent| |writer! hang on, even if you don't like Nadesico, her storys are | |worth a look! | |um, comments? questions? e-mail me: | |Shinigamis_girl@dangerous-minds.com, i will return a reply! | |~Shan-Chan~ | 


End file.
